The Beginning in the End
The Beginning in the End is the twenty-second and final episode of the fifth season of Bones. Summary A boy jumps on his bed, but when his mother comes to his bedroom to check on him, cracks form on the ceiling. She grabs her son to drag him out of the way as the ceiling caves in and debris falls into the room from the apartment above. Among the trash is a human skeleton. As Booth and Brennan investigate the remains in the boy's room, Brennan tells Booth that there has been an important archaeological find in the Maluku Islands, and she's frustrated that she can't be there to help study the skeletons. Booth says that they should focus on what happened to the corpse. Brennan sees that there have been injuries to the skull. They speak with the landlord, who lets Booth and Brennan into the victim's apartment. The apartment belonged to Timothy Murphy, whom the landlord tried to convince to keep his place clean. But Timothy was a hoarder and had an impulsive need to collect things and not throw them away. The landlord received complaints about the smell coming from Timothy's apartment and tried to get him evicted, but Timothy did not go to any of the scheduled summons. This may be motive enough for murder, but the landlord points out that he didn't do anything wrong. Brennan discusses the Maluku findings with Cam, but Cam just wants to focus on the current case. They discover that the floor above the boy's bedroom is covered in blood. Daisy confirms that the victim is Timothy Murphy, and Brennan notices that the wounds on the skull were probably caused by a blade. Daisy is excited and tells Brennan that she's been accepted to go participate in the Maluku dig. Brennan can't help but be slightly jealous. Sweets explains that Timothy was probably agorophobic and only kept in contact with a tiny number of people. Booth is approached by an Army Colonel who tells him to re-enlist. Good men are dying and Booth has the skills to train them to be better soldiers. Booth refuses to accept the offer, saying that he's already served his country. Later, the Colonel confronts Booth again, this time handing him a letter. The note is from the US Secretary of Defense, requesting that Booth go back into the Army. He'll get a promotion to Sergeant Major and train soldiers in Afghanistan to go after insurgents. Booth tells Brennan that he doesn't want to accept the offer. Sweets and Hodgins are at the apartment, where Hodgins notices extensive termite damage, which probably weakened the beams separating the floors, which caused the collapse. There are a number of fans and air fresheners in the space, which Timothy used to cover the smell of the trash in the apartment. Hodgins spots his father-in-law and starts to worry. Daisy figures out that Brennan made a mistake in her initial report on the victims injuries. The blows to the skull didn't immediately kill Timothy, because there is evidence of healing around the wounds. As Angela puts together a computer simulation of Timothy's apartment, she realizes that Brennan is troubled by something. Brennan confesses that she wants to go to Maluku and says that Booth has been called by the Army to serve in Afghanistan. Maybe they should both take a break from their lives. Booth talks to Parker and Rebecca, who says that the Army contacted her. Booth tells them that he's not leaving, but Parker would really want his dad to go and save lives. Meanwhile, Daisy tells Sweets that he should accompany her to Maluku and that they should elope there. She'll be gone for a year and doesn't think she can wait that long to marry Sweets. Hodgins discovers a box of accounting records in Timothy's apartment. Timothy apparently used to be an accountant, so maybe something happened at work which traumatized Timothy enough to never leave home again. Meanwhile, Angela's dad is back, and he needs help from Hodgins. Booth questions a woman named Elaine Akusta, who used to be Timothy's colleague. She says he left work a year ago and never came back. They'd spoken a few times over the phone, however. Some of the records found in Timothy's apartment have Elaine's signature on them. A lot of his coworkers came to the apartment in order to do an intervention but Timothy refused to let them inside. Elaine heard that someone had offered Timothy $50,000 for something but he wouldn't elaborate on what that something was. Brennan tells Cam that the victim starved to death, which makes little sense because there was food in the apartment. Therefore, Timothy must have gotten injured, and then got buried beneath the debris he was hoarding. He couldn't move around and then eventually starved to death. Daisy comes in and announces that Brennan has been chosen to lead the Maluku Project. Booth notes that the door to the apartment was pried open, which means that someone forced their way inside. The attack on the victim might have happened during an attempted robbery. Maybe they should look at what might have been taken. Sweets tells Booth and Hodgins about Brennan heading up the Maluku dig, and that he's not sure if he wants to follow Daisy there. Hodgins explains that his father-in-law lost a car in a high-stakes poker game and requested that his new son-in-law steal it back from the bikers who won it. Sweets offers to help Hodgins retrieve the car. Angela searches her simulation of the apartment to see whether any of the hoarder's stacks were disturbed. There is an area where silverfish eggs were laid, but something was on top of them so they never hatched. Hodgins takes a sample of the eggs. Brennan informs Booth that she wants to take the offer to go to Maluku. Booth tells her that he's agreed to go back to the Army. They'll both be back in DC in a year's time. Hodgins discovers that radiation killed the eggs and stopped them from hatching. He found evidence of pre-WWII Fiestaware, specifically the Gnome. The glaze used on Fiestaware used to have trace amounts of uranium. People collect Fiestaware, and the Gnome would be worth $50,000. Phone records showed that Timothy was in touch with a man named Rocky Deknight. He says that he last talked to Timothy on the day of his murder. Rocky says that he didn't kill Tim, but only shoved him and took the gnome. Hodgins and Sweets are in the middle of stealing back that car. Hodgins says that if Angela were going all the way to a distant island, he'd follow her. But Sweets isn't sure he'd do the same thing for Daisy. They have no plan, but Hodgins jumps over the fence anyway. Guard dogs attack but Sweets distracts them by making cat noises. Hodgins tries to get to the car, but he finds Billy there instead. The whole thing was a test to see if Hodgins was worthy of being Angela's husband. He and Hodgins jump in the car and drive off, leaving Sweets behind. Brennan figures out that the blades of a fan must have caused the injuries to Timothy's skull. Brennan tells Cam that she's leaving, and that she can offer a list of replacements for the Jeffersonian. Cam worries that she won't find anyone quite as good as Brennan. Hodgins and Sweets are back at the apartment collecting the fans for evidence, and Hodgins apologizes for abandoning Sweets at the compound. They find a book collection which seemed fairly well maintained. Sweets suggests that this must be an area Timothy thought was really important to him. There are many travel books, meaning that this was the only way he could truly escape his apartment. In one of the books is a photo of Tim and Elaine kissing. Brennan informs Elaine that one of Tim's fans had her fingerprints on it. Elaine confesses that she loved Timothy and she wanted him to leave the apartment, but he couldn't. So she grabbed the curtains and pulled them open, showing him the sun and the outside world but he flew into a rage instead. He went after her, and to defend herself, she pushed a fan at him and fled. She didn't know he'd died from that attack. Billy offers Hodgins the car as a gift for passing the test. Hodgins tells Angela that he doesn't want to have to work with new people once Brennan and Booth leave, so he's taking Angela to Paris for a year. Sweets says goodbye to Daisy at the airport, telling her that he doesn't know if he'd be able to wait for her for a year. Brennan says goodbye to the rest of the team. Brennan and Booth say farewell to each other, promising to meet at the reflecting pool on the mall in exactly one year's time. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Billy Gibbons as Himself *Parker Booth - Ty Panitz *Morgan Finley - Scott Atkinson *Elaine Akusta - Deidrie Henry *Rocky DeKnight - Reginald Ballard *Colonel Dan Pelant - Ned Vaughn * Dylan - Skyler James Sandak * Mom - Gina Torrecilla Featured Music *"Kandi" - One Eskimo Notes Secretary of Defense's Letter to Booth The content of the letter Booth receives from Col. Pelant reads (sections marked "..." are either obscured by the hand or too out of focus to be legible): : Office of the Secretary of Defense : 10000 Defense Pentagon : Washington, DC 20301-1000 : Master Sergeant Seeley Booth : 101 Vermont St., Apt. 2C : Washington, D.C. 20009 : Dear Master Sergeant Booth, : Master Sergeant Booth, your country needs you. As one of the most outstanding sniper to serve during the first Gulf War, we now request that you return to the Army to aid in the W... Terror. We feel that the skills you have acquired in then FBI will translate to instruction of ... recruits in the art of tracking and apprehending insurgents in the current campaign in Afg...stan. We are prepared to offer you the rank of Sergeant Major. By accepting this offer, you... could save hundreds of American soldiers' lives. But, we understand this is not a decision ... made lightly. As you have obligations to the Bureau and your family stateside, we only req... the twelve-month tour of duty. In the words of the immortal President John F. Kennedy, "A... not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country." : Gr...t Ett...ger : Secretary of Defense * Even though Bones comments that the letter lists Booth's commendations, it did not actually appear. * Contrary to the assertion of the producers on the DVD commentary, Homer Laughlin never produced a decorative gnome figurine for its Fiestaware line of pottery. It is true that several of their pre-1972 glazes did contain varying degrees of uranium oxide. * Bones mentions interspecies hominid remains found in the Maluku Islands. Maluku and Flores are both Indonesian islands. In 2003 the bones of a new hominid, Homo floresiensis, were discovered on Flores. This three and a half foot tall hominid, nicknamed 'hobbit', is regarded as a parallel branch of humans, not our ancestors. Amazingly, this species may have survived up to a mere 12,000 years ago. I don't know what that means Brennan says "I can provide you with a list of forensic anthropologists that can do this job" and Cam responds with "No Dr. Brennan you can provide me with a list of forensic anthropologists" and Brennan says she doesn't know what that means. Trivia *The name of this episode is also in reference to this the season 4 finale "The End in the Beginning ". *The Army Colonel that approaches Booth has a name tag that reads "Pelant", similar to the serial killer in season seven. *There are several occurrences of the notorious "447 " in the hoarders house, primarily on the clocks. *There are a few easter eggs hidden in the hoarder's apartment: **The digital clock that continues flashing "4:47" throughout the episodeis the same clock that is used in Brennan's apartment in "The End in the Beginning ". **Booth's bobble-head Bobby can be seen when Hodgin's and Sweets scour the apartment the first time. **Mr Fisher's "Tower of Wings" - a tower of buffalo wings and celery - from "The End in the Beginning" can be seen in a shot with Hodgin's answering a call from Booth in the apartment. Quotes *'Booth': Listen Bones, you gotta be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay? Brennan: Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just... don't be you. * Daisy Wick: Brennan Lance said that Booth has the psyche of a true warrior. That, it's a miracle he hasn't gone back long before this. Maybe you're hold him back, same way he's holding you back... I shouldn't have said that. Sometimes my mouth just has a mouth of its own Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes